pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm the Luxio
Description Storm is a natural coloured Luxio at the age of 17. Level 49. He's lazy and rather stay in the dorm eating rather than going of for missions unless the pokemon they're finding is really close by or fighting is someone who had hurt his friends and family like Darklight, Brightlight, and Icicle. Despite his laziness he's the strongest member in the team by level. Relationships Cloud Storm and Cloud are very close. Storm would kill for him and she'd do the same. They first met when Cloud flew down to Storm once seeing Brightlight and Darklight run beside a rock after they'd murdered Lightning, Storm's father, in front of him. Cloud never returned to her flock and began living with Storm since. Storm secretly has a crush on Cloud and it's the same with her. Ruest Ruest and Storm are okay with each other, Ruest just dislikes Storm's lazy personality and the fact that Storm once had a crush on him. Overall they're fine with each other when Storm isn't annoying him with Cloud. Luck Storm and Luck are fine with each other. They never argue, fight, or do anything to annoy the other. They even once managed to annoy Cloud and Ruest together once by making a girlfriend-boyfriend swap once. The only problem they ever had was when Storm once kissed Luck. Lightning Lightning is Storm's father who was murdered by Brightlight and Darklight when Storm was younger, Lightning was never mentioned by name until now so he's not really considered a character. Rush Storn is Rush's twin brother. The two were inseparable since birth until a few years ago when Storm was about 14. Once Rush ran away and Energy followed Storm only had his father. The two did meet once again on a mission to defeat Brightlight and Darklight with team Burst. Storm is unaware of his death. Energy Storm met Energy as an abandoned orphan near where he lived. Storm and Rush would help Energy until the twins' parent's took Energy in. Storm always knew Energy was more fond of Rush but not that close that she'd run away with him. The two did meet once again on a mission to defeat Brightlight and Darklight with team Burst. Storm is unaware of her death. Brightlight Hates her. Just. Hates her. They met when Brightlight and Darklight murdered Storm's father right in front of him. He's glad to have gotten the chance to fight them and he was even happier when they died. The only good thing that happened that was just pure luck was that Cloud's flock was flying over, she saw, and decided to keep Storm company. Darklight Hates him. Just. Hates him. They met when Darklight and Brightlight murdered Storm's father right in front of him. He's glad to have gotten the chance to fight them and he was even happier when he beat the crap out of him and when they died. The only good thing that happened that was just pure luck was that Cloud's flock was flying over, she saw, and decided to keep Storm company. Flame Storm really likes Flame, the two met when Flame was a spirit even though Storm technically met Flame while helping Luck carry his body out of Stone Face Path. Storm loves how Flame can teleport them since he's lazy and doesn't like to walk long distances. Spirit(Zorua) Storm and Spirit never really interact much. Storm does like Spirit but doesn't help him much at all. Ocean The two have a decent relationship. Nothing too special. Icicle Storm really doesn't like Icicle for the same reasons as Cloud and Ruest, killed Luck. Storm's hatred for Icicle would grow a thousand times larger if he ever found out she killed Energy and Rush. Pixel Storm finds the Vulpix okay. He likes to watch the Vulpix drag away Flamethrower or the Fennekin drag away Pixel. Flamethrower Storm find the Fennekin okay. He likes to joke around with Flamethrower and watch Pixel drag away the Fennekin or Flamethrower drag away the Vulpix. History Storm was born with a twin, Rush, who was an Eevee. His mother was an unknown Eeveelution and his father a Luxray named Lightning. The family lived together happily, but one day when playing Storm and Rush found a terrified orphan Electrike named Energy. The family accepted her into their family and Storm and Rush then had a sister. The three were inseparable ever since but something happened... Rush was going to run away. Rush had ran away into the Stone Face Path cavern and Energy went with him. It didn't help that their mother had left somewhere weeks prior. Storm was strong and tried his best to put up with being alone with his father. He thought he'd be all alone once his father died but Cloud, a Swablu, came to his rescue and stayed with him ever since they met. Storm lives happily in the Earth Guild now. Random facts * Storm is a homosexual with the exception of Cloud. He only kissed Luck once to try and get something that Ruest and her were hiding and failed. * Ruest reminds Storm of his brother, Rush, this is why Storm had a small crush of Ruest at first. This is also the only reason he joined, but now he stays because of the adventure even though he'd rather not leave the guild and that he has more friends at the guild. * Theme song is: (CURRENTLY UNDECIDED) * Storm currently possesses the Psychic and Dark Heart Stones. They're only seen as his since they stay under his bed. Storm also almost got a hold of the Electric Heart Stone before Power picked it back up.